


Ready For Reward

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Bukkake, Facial, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone took a joke a little too seriously and it's time for some baseless smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready For Reward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cuboniebonezone](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cuboniebonezone).



"Okay, look. If you can beat this level by the end of the episode I will straight up suck your dick," Danny laughed as Mario swan dove straight into a fireball.

 

"Really? Cock AND balls?"

 

"At the same time," Danny nodded. Arin didn't so much as glance at him as he reset the game and began to furiously spin jump left and right.

 

"Fucking sweet, it's on now," Arin said, "I didn't give a shit before but now I-AUGH DAMNIT." Arin just about hurdled the controller on the floor as he managed to, somehow, die in exactly the same place as he had previously. Danny burst out laughing as his cohost just about screamed in frustration and rested his head in his hands. "I'm never going to get that blowjob," he said weakly into the mic, "my dick will go unsucked."

 

Arin slouched and restarted, furiously jumping all about the screen and doing pretty well, as though inspired by Danny's promise. He soared through the level and hit the flag, exactly as the timer read 9:59. "Okay Barry, time," Arin said as he scribbled down the time. He leaned over, presumably to look up the code for the next Mario maker level and Danny reached over to reset the timer. "What're you doing?" Arin asked the moment he heard the timer beep.

 

"Resetting the time s we're ready to go," Danny said without looking up.

 

"Um," Arin set his hand on Danny's inner though, "did you forget something important?" Danny glanced over and saw a tent in Arin's jeans, barely a half chub if he had to wager.

 

"Dude . . . we have like, ten more episodes to do. Can't we wait until after?"

 

"Nope! I need to find a new level anyway. C'mon, your knees aren't that bad yet." Arin grinned from ear to ear and he grabbed his cock through his jeans, squeezing so the outline pressed hard against his jeans. "Looks tasty, huh?" Danny rolled his eyes and slid off his side of the couch and onto his knees.

 

Arin had spread his legs wide and Danny just about crawled towards him, a display that was so unintentionally seductive and submissive that it made Arin throb. Danny sat on his legs and ran a hand along the inside of Arin's thigh, up along the V of his hips, and to the top of the zipper. "Ah ah ah, hey. Mouth."

 

"Oh come on dude, seriously?" Danny rolled his eyes before he leaned his head forward and caught the zipper in his teeth. Danny felt Arin throbbing under his chin and realized he was filly erect. Danny dragged his head down, careful not to catch his lip as he undid Arin's zipper before he turned his head up and used his teeth (and more than a little skill) to open up his button. He had to use his hands to grab Arin's hips and with a bit of Arin's wriggling to get his pants around his ankles.

 

Arin picked up the controller and fiddled with it, scrolling through levels and pretending to look for something to play but Danny could see the gentle shake of his leg. Danny licked his lips before he leaned forward and softly kissed the tip of Arin's penis.

 

Danny slid his tongue out and ran it along the underside of Arin's head, gently teasing it as he slowly wrapped his lips around the head. He alternated between pressing his lips down hard and soft as he flicked his tongue over the very tip. Arin moaned deep in the back of his throat before he thrust his hips forward and rammed his whole cock into Danny's mouth. "Mmmng!?" Danny protested before he jerked his head back. There was saliva covering his chin already and he wiped if furiously. Arin grabbed a fist of Danny's hair and leaned forward.

 

"Don't stop," he urged.

 

"Pent up, aren't we?" Danny said as the dick in front of him throbbed. Danny couldn't really fault Arin for that, the stress of failing at so many games was clearly getting to him. With a small sigh, Danny gripped Arin's cock firmly and lifted it so he could gently suck one of Arin's balls. He lapped at them with a sense of urgency as his hand worked along Arin's cock. He had promised a blowjob but there was no reason to ignore the shaft.

 

With Danny's other hand he worked open his own pants to let his own rock hard penis out, and when he shifted on to the next testicle he paused to like how own hand to get it wet enough to furiously work at his own shaft.

 

Danny fluttered his tongue along the underside of Arin's dick, tracing a thick vein before he wrapped his mouth along the tip and began to quickly bob his head. Arin kept thrusting, pressing himself a little too deep but with Danny's hands so preoccupied with his own dick he hardly could pin Arin's hip down. He swirled his tongue around the tip again while it was still in his mouth before he pulled his head back and began to slather the shaft in wet kisses, rewarding Arin for each tremble in his legs and each catch in his breath.

 

Danny came while he was licking and kissing Arin's tip, covering his shirt and stomach in his own jizz. A gasp came from Danny and he leaned his head back, turning it up as he moaned at the delicious feeling of a messy orgasm and setting Arin off. Hot cum spattered across Danny's face and in his hair as he slumped blissfully against Arin's thigh. He kept one hand lightly around his own dick and he didn't move his head away from Arin's, even though it was flaccid against his cheek.

 

"God, you taste good," Danny said as he licked his lips, "Uh, you didn't record this audio, did you?"

 

"Yup," Arin said. He grabbed Danny's mic and turned it to face Danny's head between his legs before he hit the timer. "Welcome back, I just got a blowjob aaaand it was great and Danny's going to give me another one riiight after this episode."

 

"Wha-dude!" Danny protested, "You weren't supposed to tell them that." Arin laughed like it was all a big joke and Danny lightly kissed Arin's cock again. This was easily his favorite part of his job, and he loved that no one else really knew.


End file.
